Kaibas' Home Adventures
by Fuzzy-Oh
Summary: The Kaibas have many things occur to them at home and in their surrounding... like bike accidents.
1. Mokuba's Bike Accident

Kaibas' Home Adventures

Chapter 1

Mokuba's Bicycle Accident

* * *

Disclaimer: Me not own… this… Me not Takahashi… Me Fuzzy-Oh… Me not own Yu-Gi-Oh!…….. (Me weird…) Me wants you to review me…

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to a friend's son who had a bike accident resulting in a concussion two weeks ago. I hope he is all right by now…

* * *

"Seto, Seto! You wanna come and ride bike to Jounouchi with me? Please?" Mokuba pleaded his older brother.

"Usually, I would say 'no', but since I don't have anything too important to do right now, I say 'yes why not.' Let's go!" Seto answered.

"Juhuu! We gonna visit Jou! It's been a long time since our last visit", Mokuba yelled.

After packing their backpacks the Kaiba brothers got their bicycles and rode down the street. In the direction of Jou's house.

Suddenly, a car came out of a side street hiting young Mokuba's bike. It flew uo into the air, twisted and turned, and crashed on the ground. Mokuba lay on the street, not moving. (This happened in less than thirty seconds.)

Seto was scared, never before had anything similar happened. He did not even dare to go near to the lifeless shape that was his brother.

"Mokuba!" he yelled. "Are you all right?"

Since Mokuba had lost consciousness, he could not answer the calls of his brother. Instead he turned slightly and a groan left his lips. So he must still be alive.

Seto ran to his brother, leaving his own bike to kiss the ground. The man who's car had hit Mokuba jumped out and ran to his victim.

"I didn't mean to hurt him! I had my phone and searched for my key on the other seat, and he just appeared infront of my car… Is he all right?" the man asked.

Seto got angry at the man. Since anger is easier for him to feel than sorrow. "You…" he said. "You… make me sick! You injured my brother, he's unconscious! You bastard! Call an ambulance, or you… he dies!"

"Okay, okay!" he said while taking out his cellular phone, to call 911. "Hello… A boy was hit by a car… Please send an ambulance. He's unconscious… Yes… I was the driver… No… Yes… Bye."

Seto was extremely worried. He stepped up to his brother to look at him. His arms and legs were bleeding. His left arm looked broken. His looked as though he was suffering from a concussion.

Tears started to form in Seto's eyes. _My poor brother_, he thought. _I should have taken better care of him_.

The ambulance came and…

* * *

End of chapter one

* * *

Please review, or I won't continue… Please. Me wants feed back… Thanks for reading anyways. 


	2. Mokuba's Journey into the Hospital

Kaibas' Home Adventures

Chapter 2

Mokuba's Journey into the Hospital

* * *

Disclaimer: If I would own Yu-Gi-Oh, I would be a rich Japanese man, since I am not, I don't. Get it… I don't own it, since I'm not Takahashi. And in some way, I am glad not to be…

* * *

((A/N) I am so bored, we have two weeks of vacation that just started and I already completed a project for math which is due in 4 weeks. Do a scatter plot of a correlation of any two things (real life variables) and write a one page summery about it. Instead of 2 pages, I did 18. The change in the gold price over time. It is quite interesting eventually. I really wonder why a 9th grade A level math class does sort of similar stuff as the 12th grade AP Statistic class. Same teacher, but still…)

* * *

The ambulance came and…

…stopped, to let the doctors (or ambulance people, whatever you wish to call them) exit. One of them ran to Mokuba, while another walked in Seto's direction with a fast paste.

The guy reaching Mokuba checked his arms and legs, and bandaged them. He pointed a flashlight thingy in his eyes to check if they were all right. Well actually, I think the flashlight thingy has something to do with if his brain is all right, but anyways. So he did that and looked worried, though also relieved. He took out another bandage to put around Mouba's head.

The other guy reached Seto and started to ask him and the driver several questions: as to why he was here, whether or not he had seen the boy, what Seto and his brother were doing…

Then the questioner and the examiner put Mokuba on a transport thingy and put him in the ambulance. Seto and the driver were asked to join in on the back seats.

"Will he be all right?" Seto asked the examiner.

"Yes, probably, but he hit his head quite badly…" one of the doctors answered.

Twenty minutes later they reached the hospital. Seto was asked to fill out a few sheets of paper, while the driver was questioned by a police officer, and Mokuba was brought to a room in which he was going to be examined more thoroughly.

* * *

With this being said, let me end the second chapter. Please review! I would have updated earlier, but I was in such a bad mood that, if I had continued this story, I would have let all the characters die. And I really didn't want that, so it was best to just wait a little.

PLEASE SUBMIT REVIEW, JUST HIT THE "GO" BUTTON AND SCRIBBLE A FEW WORDS!


	3. Mokuba's Recovery

Kaibas' Home Adventures

Chapter Three

Mokuba's Recovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I am not Takahashi. Saying I am would be stupid, who would believe that Takahashi would write fanfic. Well, I don't.

Dedicated to J.R.O. and A.L. for being who they are. Thanks for being so nice to me guys.

(A/N: I know that the last chapter sucked, and again thanks to Atem's Queen for saying so… I'm trying to make this one better.)

Seto's POV

_Mokuba, Mokuba, you look so fragile, and, and easy to hurt, you **are** hurt,_ Seto thought while sitting in a darkened hospital room to the right side of Mokuba's bed. He had not yet woken up even once. He stirred quite heavily in his sleep, turning and twisting from side to side sighing and moaning once in a while.

The doctor had told Seto not to worry, that Mokuba would wake up in an hour or two and feel groggy, and that he had a concussion and would have to spend the next few days in the hospital.

Seto felt quite tired himself, and wished for nothing more than a fluffy pink pillow and his comfortable bed. It was way past midnight by now. And Seto's eyes closed slowly…

…and opened again. The sun came shining through the window, and when Seto looked at Mokuba he saw him looking back. He lookled kind, he had a smile on his face. Probably he had watched his older brother sleep for quite a while.

"Mokuba," Seto said sleepily. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I think so, but what actually happened?" Mokuba said.

"You were hit by a car while we were on our way to visit Katsuya, don't you remember?" Seto asked.

"Oh, right, we wanted to visit Jou. Did you call him, and say that we couldn't make it?" Mokuba said.

"Yeah, I called his last night and he was really worried. He said he would come and visit today," while saying this Seto heard the door open, and guess who entered, Jounouchi Katsuya, his sister Shizuka, Muto Yugi, Yami, Bakura Ryou, Yami Bakura, Malik, Marikku, Honda, and Anzu. Some of them had balloons in their hands, others candy, or flowers.

"Hey Mokuba, how are you?" they managed to say simultaneously.

"Okay, I think. Nice of you all to visit," Mokuba said.

The thirteen friends had a nice time together, laughing and telling tales, at some time though they had to go 'cause Mokuba had to go back to bed and sleep.

Mokuba recovered pretty quickly, after four days, they let him go home.

End of third chapter. This was the last one concerning the car accident. Next one will start a new adventure, although I have no idea on what to write. Please review! I really wanna get over 10 reviews for this story soon okay.


End file.
